


The death of the Martyrs son

by Omega4774



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, some character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega4774/pseuds/Omega4774
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after The singless death, the people revolted against The Condesce, but they  are defeated by her army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The death of the Martyrs son

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird idea i have about what could have happened after the singless death and it still in process of completion and i may edit it on a near future.

As the Singless laid on Dolorosa arms bleeding, crying and dying, he asked her-"Did i did it? did i manage to change this world?"-  
-"Mhm...you manage to change it my dear...now go and rest you deserve it..." she said trying to hold back on her tears.

The Singless put his hand on Dolorosa cheek and smiled -"Now everybody can live in a peaceful world..."- he said struggling to finish his sentence -"tell her that i will always love her... and that..."- silence fell upon him.

Dolorosa started to weep, hundreds on the crowd tried to hold back their tears on fear of being culled. Others let out their tears. Soon everybody was crying,and a the crowd started to get agressive, they started attacking the empress drones and soldiers.

The people were angry that their savior had been killed.  
They started to rebel, fight back against the people that were holding them back and treating them badly.  
The Condesce had send some guards to pacify the riot, but it was too late.  
The words of the Singless lived on, as a anger that attached itself on the people that wanted to destroy the caste system and were willing to fight for equality.

The Empress personal guard approach her and said -"I suggest we send more soldiers in order to pacify the situation quickly, your Empress"- The Empress raised her hand -"No need to do so" she said calmly, the guard was a bit confuse as he didn't knew why she consider it was no need.

-"Forgive me for asking your Royal Condesce but why is that?"- The empress looked at the guard and responded -"It's simple, we can pacify them anytime we want, so just let them think they actually have a chance against us and then we will destroy them and therefore they won't dare to rebel against me ever again"- The empress stood up and went to the window and look outside contemplating the view. 

Soon after a couple of hour, the Royal army started to appear and went on to kill anyone that was a menace to the Empress Rule. After a while a everything was calmed, everybody that spoke against the Empress was shot in sight. There was silence, everything went back to normal, The fear of the people returned.

The Empress stood by the window and said to Her personal Guard -"See? Now everyone won't dare to defy me. Now I have total Control"- She let out a wicked smile and turn around went on to continue with her Daily duty like if nothing had happened


End file.
